


At the end of the white-washed corridor

by Thesockpuppetmaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Hospitals, Old Age, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesockpuppetmaster/pseuds/Thesockpuppetmaster
Summary: Based off of this prompt from Steph42:Hi, can you write an au with Mickey and Ian as old men, like grandparents and them being still totally still inlove and cant stop touching each other and everyone always comments about it. Also, one of them gets really sick and the other has to take care of them. Thanks.I went slightly off script.





	

The winding, white-washed corridors smelled of the same disinfectant that always seemed to linger in the air, though the doctors and nurses scribbling furiously on clipboards didn't seem to notice it.  
He figured they must get used to it.  
His feet walked the well worn path to ward number 177.  
Then to bed number five.  
Under the crisp sheets lay an old man, silver hair slightly splayed against the starchy white pillow. His face was pale as death.  
He smiled right up to the crinkles around his eyes as Ian approached him, making his blue eyes sparkle wanly with the little energy left in them.  
"Hey, firecrotch," he greeted, his voice hoarse.  
Ian grinned that shit-eating grin he had never lost.  
"Doesn't really apply anymore, Mick." He indicated his grey thatch.  
"You're pointing at the wrong hair, Gallagher."  
"Smartass."  
Ian pulled up a cheap-looking veneer chair beside Mickey's bed, and ran a loving hand through his hair.  
"You never did give up that faggy-ass hair-stroking bullshit, did you?"  
"Nope," Ian beamed harder. "Never have, never will."  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Fuck off man."  
"Never."  
For a short while they sat in silence, just comfortable in each other's company.  
"Ian... you know... this could be our last conversation. An-and if it is... I-I just want you to know..." he looked Ian squarely in his sea-green eyes, "I- I love you. So fucking much. And I got no regrets about us. Sure, we might not have had the most functional relationship ever, but it was one hell of a ride. And I wouldn't change it for the whole fucking world..." he petered out. "I just- I just wanted you to know that."  
"Wow, Mick, I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said. And I agree. I wouldn't change what we had for anything. I fucking love you, Mickey Milkovich. I fucking love you."


End file.
